


sweetest thing

by cosmomiyas



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boyfriends, College, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Not Canon Compliant, Roommates, dense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:35:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27606355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmomiyas/pseuds/cosmomiyas
Summary: Four roommates say they are not dating. But are they really sure about that?
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu, Miya Osamu/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 58





	sweetest thing

**Author's Note:**

> For Jhe! (miyakoushi)

“Hey…,” someone chuckled. “Get up already. You’ll be late for your class,”

Shoyo stirred in his sleep, eyes slowly opening up to stare at the person who woke him from his deep slumber—only to find his blonde roommate stare at him with a sweet smile. The blonde caressed the messy bunch of Shoyo’s hair as he tried to wake his system up.

“hmmm?” was all Shoyo can say, yawning and stretching his arms up. “5 more minutes,”

The orange-head mumbled, making the blonde laugh. “You can’t do that! Come on! Suga and ‘Samu are making breakfast,”

Shoyo reluctantly sat up on his bed as the blonde help him off his bed, holding both his hands. This made the sleepy one wrap his arms around the blonde’s neck, giving him a sleepy smile.

“Help me get ready, Tsum-tsum,” Shoyo mumbled and Atsumu laughed. “I can’t do that. You have to shower yourself. Come on, go in the bathroom already. I’ll make your bed,”

Atsumu gave Shoyo’s forehead a quick peck, making the younger one pout. “Fine,”

The peck must’ve given Shoyo some energy because after it happened, the orange-head seemed to be more awake than he was seconds ago. He locked the bathroom door and quickly did his business.

Atsumu then checked out his outfit for today’s classes at university. He can smell the breakfast from the kitchen and he can’t wait to eat it with his other roommates.

You see, him and his twin, Osamu, decided to be roommates with a man named Sugawara Koushi and Hinata Shoyo, the two cousins from Miyagi. They were all in different years and courses but they managed to live in one apartment near their campus.

Atsumu Miya is taking Literature as his major while his twin, Osamu Miya, is taking Culinary Arts. On the other hand, Sugawara Koushi is taking Theatre Arts and Hinata Shoyo is taking Communication Arts. The four might all be in the arts department but they major in different aspects of it. Sugawara is on his third year, the Miya twins are on their second, and Shoyo is in his first year.

Shoyo stepped out the bathroom just as Atsumu was done fixing his tucked in Nirvana shirt in his denim skinny jeans that hugged his thighs just right. The blonde looked over his shoulder and saw Shoyo wrapped in his bathrobe.

“That was fast,” Atsumu said making Shoyo smile. “Would not want to keep you waiting!”

“It’s alright,” the older one shrugged with a cute smile that Shoyo loves to see on him. “Help me pick an outfit?”

The two decided on a long brown sweater that’s oversized on Shoyo (because it’s actually Atsumu’s) and a wide cut white pants. After making sure they are both styled up, Shoyo pulled Atsumu’s hand and the two stood in front of their mirror. The younger one pulled out his phone and Atsumu knew the drill. He leaned down to make him rest his chin on Shoyo’s shoulder as they both smiled sweetly at their reflection. After the picture, they finally stepped out the room to see Osamu and Suga laughing to themselves.

“Watch over the pancake!” Suga said, a giggle following right after. Osamu was grinning from ear to ear. “But I want to watch you prepare the fruit salad instead,”

“You are impossible,” Suga said, a blush on his cheeks. Osamu quickly wrapped his arms around Suga before quickly dethatching himself to flip the pancake.

Atsumu and Shoyo shared a knowing stare and a knowing smile.

“They are at it again,” Shoyo whispered to Atsumu. “Are they official?”

“I’m not sure. Osamu is not talking to me anything about them,” the blonde said, quietly placing his and Shoyo’s bag on the couch behind them. “But look at them all so sweet,”

After Shoyo said that, Osamu placed some whipping cream on Suga’s face making him freeze. He then paid back by putting some on Osamu and accidentally placing it on his lips. They both laughed to themselves and Suga was about to wipe it with a tissue paper but Osamu held him by the wrist.

“What are you doing? Let me clean you up,” Suga said with a warm smile. Osamu shook his head and just pouted his lips out, making Suga blush crimson.

“Come on, don’t be shy,” Atsumu then said, grinning at the two startled people in the kitchen. “Give my twin a kiss, go on,”

Osamu licked the cream of his lips and scoffed. “Look who’s talking. As if you don’t have an arm around Shoyo’s waist,”

“It’s comfortable,” Atsumu said with a happy face making Shoyo smile too. “Yeah! I like it a lot,”

“Stop acting like a couple you two!” Suga teased, scooping individual servings of salad on bowls. “People might misunderstand,”

“Right back at you,” Shoyo said as him and Atsumu sat down at their usual spots. As the four began eating their breakfast, they keep teasing each other. Osamu to Suga, Suga to Osamu. Atsumu to Shoyo, Shoyo to Atsumu.

If you are a bystander and saw these four people right now, you’ll think that they are all in a relationship. The way they act and look after one another can be seen by many but apparently, the four doesn’t see it. They always deny the rumors and even the yields their other friends say.

—

“You guys are impossible,” Kageyama, Shoyo’s classmate, said. “Atsumu-san fetches and sends you off to your every class like his building is the same as ours! The literature building is literally on the opposite end of the university, Shoyo!”

“Oh come on! Tsumu-tsumu is just really so kind!” Shoyo said a faint blush on his face. “See? You are blushing! You like him dumbass!”

“And friends don’t fetch and send off the other all the time! I mean if you are in the same building, sure—but do you get my point?” Kageyama sighed exasperated. Shoyo watched in amusement. “No, I don’t. Stop getting the wrong idea!”

“Okay class over,” their professor said as he closed his laptop along with the projector. The class immediately started packing up and excited to leave the study hall. “All I’m saying is you two act like you are a couple, Shoyo. Everyone can see that,”

“We’re not a couple,” Shoyo said as he zip his shoulder bag. “Then stop acting like one,”

Shoyo was about to retort to Kageyama’s statement when girls started screaming. This made the raven haired boy sigh. “See what I mean?”

“I don’t know what you are talking about Kageyama. Everyone keeps saying it but we are just sweet and kind to each other,” this statement made Kageyama release a frustrated sigh. “Everyone with eyes can see that you two like each other and it’s no secret already,”

“The way you guys hold hands like it’s nothing? The way he buys you things you crave for? The way he casually gives you forehead kisses? Backhugs? Flowers???” Kageyama began listing things that couples do but Atsumu and Shoyo are also doing. “How oblivious can you get?!”

“I still don’t see it,” Shoyo said, his face blank and arms crossed across his chest. Kageyama sighed, calming himself. “Put it this way. I’m your friend right,”

“Right,”

“But do you see us acting the way you and Atsumu-san are acting?” Kageyama raised an eyebrow at a now disgusted Shoyo. “Ew no! Friends don’t do that!”

“Exactly! Friends don’t do that!!!” Kageyama is now shining brightly. “Now, do you get my point?”

The two stopped talking and immediately a smile took over Shoyo’s face as he saw Atsumu enter his study hall with two americanos. He smiled sweetly at Shoyo as the latter walked over to him.

“Noticed you we’re still sleepy when we left the apartment so here you go,” Atsumu said handing Shoyo his americano. He ruffled the younger one’s hair before kissing his forehead. “Lunch?”

“How about Osamu and Suga? Won’t they join us?” Shoyo asked, taking a sip from the cool and caffeinated drink. “Ehhhh they have their own plans”

Before leaving the hall, Kageyama raised an eyebrow again at a now confused Shoyo. After the talk, Shoyo had a small time analyzing what conversation happened between him and his classmate. He was right. What he and Atsumu are doing is not normal and not how friends treat each other.

They are acting like Suga and Osamu….

This made the orange hair blush.

As they walk in the hallway, Shoyo intertwined their fingers together. Atsumu gave his hand a squeeze as other stare at them in confusion, jealousy, or adoration. The action is not new to the two of them but after the confrontation, Shoyo is feeling all fuzzy inside.

“This is weird…”

—

“Bro,” Aran suddenly stopped whipping the egg whites in his metal bowl to look at Osamu dead in the eyes. “Are you dating Sugawara Koushi? From the theatre arts major?”

“You’re kidding?” Sunarin raised an eyebrow at the man. “Are they really? HE keeps denying it!”

“Besides, Sugawara is too pretty for Osamu,” Sunarin suddenly gets thrown a pipping bag full of icing, making the male squeak. “I’m designing a cake here!!! Watch it!”

Osamu stuck his tongue out at the man. “Then shut it before I ruin your creation,”

“Man, can you make it official already?” Aran asked, smiling at him across the counter. Osamu shoots him a weird look. “You’re joking right?”

“I mean please make it official like put a label that you two are together,” Aran sighed. “I hate joining you guys whenever we hang out because I feel like a third wheel but technically I’m not because you two are not together?”

The kitchen becomes silent for a few seconds, Osamu still frowning at Aran.

“There’s nothing to make official because we are not even dating,” he scoffs. Osamu looks to Sunarin for backup, but his friend just snorts and grinned.

“He is so dumb. He and Atsumu,” Sunarin muttered under his breathe but they all heard him loud and clear.

“You always make extra batches of sweets for him at our class. You never do that. You always make sure you have the exact serving per recipe. You also smile whenever he sends you a snapchat of his new outfit for a play,” Aran said now returning to whipping his egg whites that are now deflating.

“You guys hold hands and cling onto each other like you are afraid someone will steal the other away,” Sunarin added. “You even have matching necklaces with each other’s initials! That’s not a normal thing to do between friends!”

“You even called him baby last time he called you. It made us freeze and think it was a mistake but you clearly said it and even repeated it at the end of the call saying ‘see you later after your class baby. Let’s have a dinner date too’” Sunarin said placing down the pipping bag filled with chocolate icing.

Osamu then took out the necklace hidden inside his chef uniform, seeing Suga’s initials on it. He smiled before clearing his throat. “They are just friendship necklaces. Don’t give meaning to it,”

“I’m done. I give up,” Sunarin exasperatedly sighed, lifting both his hands up.

“You two also share one room. And in that room, is one bed. ONE,” Aran said placing down his fully whipped egg whites. “We are saving space in the room,”

“It doesn’t even make sense that share a room with Suga than Atsumu—your freaking sibling,” Suna pointed out, now glaring at Osamu.

“You two sleep together like married couples do or even long term couples. I bet you two cuddle to sleep and till morning”

“Yeah how did you know?” Osamu said, his face saying ‘duh’. “It’s more comfortable that way. Snuggled into each other’s arms and hearing our heartbeats,”

"Not a couple. Sure," Aran mutters under his breath.

“Okay since you don’t seem to get it. We are also friends but you don’t treat me that way,” Sunarin challenges.

“That’s gross,” Osamu face contoured in disgust. Aran sighs, Osamu does too. “I can’t believe you guys thought we were dating.”

Aran purses his lips. “Well if you two aren’t dating… Can I arrange him on a date with my best friend? Daichi Sawamura? I bet he is Sugawara’s type,”

“What?! No way,” Osamu scowls, immediately stopped decorating his own cake tier.

Aran and Sunarin exchange quick glances. “You don’t have any right to say no, Osamu. You two aren’t dating right? Suga should be the one to decide,” Suna said, a hint of tease in his voice.

“I know Suga’s type and it’s not that Daichi guy you are saying,” Osamu tossed his offset spatula back to the frosting bowl with a scowl. “That’s ridiculous.”

“You haven’t even meet him,” Aran said, amused at how Osamu is acting. The latter was about to retort when the kitchen doors swung open and a beautiful and cheerful Sugawara peeked it.

“Hey guys!” he greeted Aran and Sunarin. Then when he met eyes with Osamu, he gave him a sweet smile and wave. “Hey baby! Ready for lunch?”

—

Osamu frowns as he remembers his conversation with his friends. Where did Aran and Sunarin even get the idea that he was dating Suga? That’s crazy.

They were friends. They watch movies as they cuddle together and spent most of their free time with each other like normal friends did. They also shop each other’s clothes, do the grocery together, clean the apartment together, even volunteer at local daycares during the weekends because they like hanging around with kids.

Right now, with Suga’s left hand is playing with Osamu’s right hand as they wait for their food to be served. Sugawara was telling something about how his day went like they always did and Osamu finds himself paying more attention to Suga’s face rather than the story. His eyes wandering over his face, his eyes, his nose, his lips—those lips are probably so kissable…

Suga suddenly tilted his head, making Osamu snap out of it “Baby? Is there something on my face?”

“Uh, n-no, there’s nothing on your face,” Osamu said, face heating up. That’s embarrassing… Why is he thinking of Suga like that…

“I was just thinking of something...” Osamu can’t help but stare at Suga’s eyes again. Suddenly the other male smiled, giving his hand a squeeze. “You are so cute,”

Deep down Osamu doesn’t know what to do. He likes Suga. He really does…

—

Osamu and Shoyo blames the people surrounding them for now double thinking what they feel for their roommates. Before, they just ignore the teases they receive from people but now that they are slapped with the truth, they can’t help but stay up late because of it.

Shoyo stirred in his bed, not being able to sleep while Atsumu is sound asleep in his bed. They might not be sharing a big double bed but they do share a room together. Shoyo looked at Atsumu’s peaceful sleeping face and a vision appeared before the boy.

Him waking up with Atsumu by his side every morning. The dogs they adopted together will be their “kids” and would jump on the bed with them. The two of them making breakfast and coffee and just doing all sorts of chill activities.

The vision made Shoyo blush and sit up straight. “That can’t be… Am I really… Thinking of Atsumu in my future?”

The man glanced back to the blonde sleeping softly. He decided to grab a glass of water from the kitchen. He quietly slipped out the bed and the room. As he shut the room behind him, he almost yelped when he saw Osamu stare at him from the refrigerator.

“Can’t sleep?” Osamu asked. Shoyo could only nod his head. Osamu grabbed a glass of water for Shoyo, making the latter squeak out a small thank you. The two of them drank their water in peace but Osamu broke the silence.

“Did you realize it today too?” Osamu asked. Right now, Shoyo cupped the glass between his two hands. “Did the same happen to you?”

The two roommates stared at each other and sighed collectively. The rest of the day went badly for them because they began to notice the small things they did not notice at the other before. It was fascinating how these small details make their hearts pound and give them butterflies.

“Will you confess?” Shoyo asked but his voice was almost like a whisper. Osamu sighed, looking at Shoyo. “Will you?”

“Will it be foolish of me to wait for him to make the move? I don’t want to assume things that he also likes me because he is doing those things,” Shoyo mumbled and Osamu nodded his head. “I… I also know where you are coming from,”

“But...” Osamu then smiled a bit. “I’m Atsumu’s twin and I can assure you that I think he feels the same way. He never acted that way before with others and its fascinating to see him all like a boyfriend towards you,”

“Oh,” Shoyo says softly. He sucks in a breath, face turning a little red, hesitant to say the next words. “Sugawara too… He said you are his ideal type,”

“What?!” Osamu’s voice comes out loudly than expected. They both froze at the spot, anxious that he woke up the two. He clears his throat. “I-I mean, are you serious? Me? Suga’s i-ideal type?”

Shoyo nods with a smile. “Drunk Suga never lies. He also said how slow and dense you are in getting hints,”

Osamu now blushes. He scratched his head with a sly smile. “I… I guess yeah,” Shoyo then giggled.

“Wow we are all so dense huh,” Shoyo asked making Osamu chuckle too. “Rumors are true. We really do like the other person,”

“The question is when are we making it official,”

The two didn’t know that as they talk away in the kitchen, there are two souls that were listening to it all through out, hearts also pounding loudly against their chest.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Jhe for requesting OsaSuga and AtsuHina! I had fun writing them and I hope you enjoy this fluff 🥺 Thank you for your donation too!! Ily mwa!


End file.
